The Side of the Angels
by roseredhoney
Summary: OS - un petit passage de vie chez les Winchesters et leur ange.


Dean venait juste d'ouvrir les yeux, il jeta un œil à sa montre posée sur la table de chevet. Il était seul dans la chambre. C'était devenu une loi maintenant entre les frères, pouvoir se réveiller le matin seul pour … enfin depuis que c'était arrivé, c'était le seul moyen pour eux d'avoir des moments de solitudes et d'intimité. C'était le seul moment ou Dean pouvait ne prononcer qu'un seul mot, sans devoir réveiller son frère et le jeter hors de la chambre.

« Cas.. », marmonna t-il, refermant les yeux, éblouit par la lumière qui filtrait au travers les rideaux miteux.

Un bruissement de plumes se fit entendre et Dean se retourna. Castiel se tenait à coté du lit, un sourire aux lèvres et un petit paquet à la main.

« Bonjour Dean., murmura t-il.  
- Salut… tu viens ? »

Castiel posa ce qu'il avait dans la main et répondit en se glissant sur le lit avec le chasseur nu sous les draps.  
Voilà. C'était ce moment là.  
Dean et Castiel avaient besoin d'être seul de temps en temps, depuis qu'ils étaient « ensembles » ; bien que les choses n'ait jamais été formulées tel quelles.

Le matin, Dean appelait Castiel et celui-ci apparaissait pour rester avec lui un peu. Le soir, Castiel disparaissait quand le chasseur s'endormait, vu que lui ne dormait jamais, il allait faire d'autres choses ailleurs. Et revenait au petit matin quand il entendait Dean l'appeler. C'était comme ça depuis quelques mois, et bizarrement tout allait mieux. Même avec Sam, c'était mieux. Avec tout le monde tout allait mieux. Dean était moins chiant, moins agressif. Grace à Castiel. C'était la relation qui convenait à Dean, la mieux de toute. Il pouvait continuer à chasser, à être sur les routes, il ne mettait pas Castiel en danger car c'était souvent l'inverse (même si Cas n'aurait jamais laissé personne faire de mal à Dean), il pouvait mener sa vie de presque célibataire la plupart du temps, et pouvait être avec son amant quand il le désirait juste en le priant, même si souvent les prières étaient bien tendancieuses ! Et quand même, Castiel était la seule personne au monde à le comprendre aussi bien (hormis son frère bien entendu, mais c'était différent) et accepter son mode de vie, ses habitudes.

« J'ai acheté de la tarte., murmura Cas.  
- Ouah ! Toi au moins tu oublies jamais. Tu as prit à quoi ?  
- Mûres et pommes.  
- Miam. »

Dean s'approcha de l'ange et le prit dans ses bras. Un ange téléportable qui ramenait de la tarte le matin, une différente à chaque fois. Le paradis était bien sur terre, il en était sur.

Castiel ferma les yeux et se laissa porte par le sentiment de plénitude qui l'envahissait. C'était si nouveau tout ça, de se sentir bien. En confiance, avec Dean, c'était à chaque fois comme ça. Il n'avait plus à se soucier de ce truc qui se passait en lui dès qu'il quittait les Winchesters. C'était juste ça.. juste les sentiments. L'angoisse de séparation. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait en savoir lui ? C'était un ange, alors pour les relations humaines et la compréhension des sentiments il fallait repasser. Mais ce jour où ils s'étaient retrouvés à s'engueuler… se hurler dessus pour une raison qu'ils avaient déjà oubliés, et en venir aux mains.. Dean avait plaqué l'ange contre le mur dans un accès de rage, mais ils étaient si proches.. C'était presque malgré eux que leur bouches c'étaient accrochées, que leur lèvres rencontrées.. Un soulagement interne. C'avait été plus fort qu'eux, comme si l'attraction physique et chimique qui régnait entre eux avait prit le dessus. Et toute la rage qu'ils avaient en eux c'était déversé dans ce baiser. Ca avait fini au lit.  
Et depuis c'était à la fois officiel et officieux entre eux. Ils n'avaient jamais dit les choses clairement. Mais comme Sam était entré dans la chambre après les « hostilités », tout ce qu'il avait vu c'était un tas de fringues sur le lit, sur le sol, le bureau… et surtout son frère et leur ange gardien dans le lit, somnolants. Pas besoin de sous titres, pas besoin d'explications. Enfin si, mais il avait comprit qu'il devait fermer la porte et sortir. Et se poser la question une seconde de ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour qu'ils en arrivent à …ça. Peut-être de la magie ? Un fantôme ? Quelque chose.. Mais ils n'avaient pas l'air ni blessés, ni mal, alors bon. Sam était reparti et n'avait pas posé de questions à Dean, juste une seule...

« Euh.. Cas et ..  
- Ouais.  
- Okay. »

Et c'avait été tout, ils avaient reprit la route et toute la journée Dean avait été très silencieux.

Bref, ils étaient là dans le lit. De la tarte pour le petit déjeuner qui venait d'une petite pâtisserie succulente de France. Castiel pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, quand il voulait. Alors aller là bas chercher de la tourte mures et pommes c'était pas grand chose. Si ça pouvait faire plaisir à Dean. Toute leur relation avait été positive depuis le début. Dean avait arrêté de boire à en tomber raide morte chaque soir, il était devenu plus agréable à vivre, heureux en fait. Tout simplement.

Dean soupira et commença à déshabiller son amant. Il fallait toujours qu'il arrive entièrement habillé pour se mettre au lit avec lui. Mauvaise habitude ça ! Il commençait par la cravate, toujours. Dénouant et tirant dessus avant de la jeter derrière lui. Castiel se redressait pour retirer son éternel trenchcoat, sa veste de costume. Et laissait le plaisir à Dean de déboutonner la chemise.  
Le drap avait glissé de sur le corps de Dean quand il s'était tourné et redressé pour déshabiller Cas. Et c'était ce tout petit moment que l'ange adorait. Quand Dean ne faisait attention qu'à lui, et qu'il pouvait le regarder bouger, s'occuper, et pouvait passer une main de son épaule à son dos. La laissant glisser sur sa peau chaude de sommeil. Puis l'attirer vers lui, alors que Dean tentait de lui retirer totalement la chemise et l'embrasser.  
C'était quelque chose qui avait été dur à mettre en place entre eux deux, de pousser Cas à apprendre comment aimer, comment prendre des initiatives, savoir quoi faire et quand le faire. Mais c'était un élève excellent, et chaque chose que lui apprenait Dean rentrait immédiatement et évoluait, Cas se les appropriait et devenait un véritable puis de savoir sur le corps de son amant, sur quelle caresse devait être appliquée pour le faire sourire, quel baiser devait intervenir pour calmer les choses, quel position prendre pour en tirer un plaisir plus profond. Cas pouvait attirer maintenant son amant lui, laissant transparaitre son désir dans la force qu'il y mettait. Plus ça allait plus leur relation évoluait, plus elle s'approfondissait. Et pour Dean, c'était tellement différent de tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître jusque là. Aucune relation avec aucune femme n'avait été aussi bien. Avec Castiel il avait tout, en une seule personne, sans aucunes contraintes. Parce que dans le fond, il savait que l'ange était fou de lui. Jamais ils n'en avaient réellement parlés. Mais dans les yeux de Cas, putain il savait, c'était l'évidence du siècle, il le regardait toujours de cette façon presque dérangeante de voir jusque dans ses pensées, dans le fond de son âme. Et d'ailleurs, il était le seul à connaître son âme, à le connaître à l'essence même de son existence. Même dans ces gestes, tout était douceur et intensité. Tout était voué à le rendre toujours plus heureux et le garder en vie.  
Parce que malgré tout il restait les démons, il restait les fantômes, les goules et toutes ces saloperies dehors. Et Castiel était un soldat, qui se battait pour aider et sauver les deux frères. Il ne fallait pas qu'un démon menace Dean, car dès que le chasseur avait le dos tourné, Cas se hâtait d'aller mettre fin à l'existence du démon. Ne pas toucher un cheveu de Dean. Pas un seul. C'est quelque chose que Dean savait d'ailleurs. Il avait surprit un jour Castiel en train de mettre en garde un démon qui avait tenter de trancher la gorge, par derrière, du chasseur. Castiel l'avait coincé contre un mur et lui avait dit de sa voix grave et profonde :

« Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort, je te rappelle qu'ils sont protégés et tu devrait le dire à tes petits camarades parce que je vous traquerait un par un pour vous débusquer dans vos trous à rats et je vous renverrait en Enfer avant que vous n'ayez eu le temps de me supplier, mais je ne te laisseras pas partir. »

Puis Castiel posait sa main sur la tête du démon et la lumière blanche arrachait la force démoniaque du corps possédé, le laissant s'écrouler au sol dans un bruit mat. Castiel s'était retourné vers son amant, le regard noir, et Dean, les yeux un peu perdu. Avant ça, il n'aurait pas pensé que l'ange aurait fait tout ça pour lui. Il aurait supposé que c'était pour les aider, Sam et lui, que c'était pour la survie des gens, pour quelque chose de réellement dangereux aux yeux de Castiel. Mais de la à aller menacer, et tuer comme ça, avec toute cette colère.. non il ne l'aurait pas pensé une seconde. Il oubliait de temps en temps à quel point l'ange était un être dangereux, surement même le plus dangereux et puissant qu'ils avaient rencontrés. Et encore heureux qu'il soit de leur coté. Castiel donnait parfois l'impression qu'il n'était qu'un gamin qui ne connaissait rien à la vie, cela n'en cachait pas moins ses pouvoirs.

Dean soupira contre les lèvres de Cas, terminant en même temps de lui arracher enfin sa chemise, il pouvait se coller contre on corps chaud et tendre. C'était étonnant, de sentir qu'il soit si doux, alors qu'il pouvait être si raide et coincé. Il n'y avait vraiment que Dean pour le rendre comme ça. Dean les tira tous les deux sous les draps et ils se retrouvaient fermés dans leur tente blanche et chaude. Presque étouffante. A en faire rougir leurs joues. Mais les baisers étaient la première cause de réchauffement entre eux. Ce n'était jamais totalement tendre et lent, c'était toujours intense. Leurs bouches qui se charmaient, qui se courtisaient.  
Dean passait ses mains dans le dos de son amant pour le sentir tout entier, pour toucher tous ces détails qui pouvait le rendre dingue. Il avait tellement tout à découvrir sur le corps d'un homme, et plus encore sur celui de Cas. Il découvrait chaque point sensible, chaque détail physique et physiologique.. Les muscles sous la peau qui bougeaient au rythme des contractions de plaisir. L'odeur musquée. Cette peau de bébé… Tout était si paradoxal chez Cas. Des fois il se disait qu'il pouvait aussi sentir des ailes en passant ses doigts contre ses omoplates. Pouvaient-elles pousser ? Revenir ? Ou juste venir ? Est-ce que lui pourrait le voir un jour, et pas forcément voir avec ses yeux… Peut-être juste les sentir, les ressentir. Quand il se déplaçait, il « entendait » les ailes, ce petit bruit de plumes froissées. Il savait leur existence, car à la mort d'un ange, elles étaient dessinées sur le sol, comme confirmant l'évasion de la Grâce de ce corps humain.  
Les ailes de Cas, elles étaient surtout dans la tête de Dean. C'était quelque chose qu'il imaginait. Bien sur il n'en avait jamais parlé réellement à Cas, sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. C'était quelque chose de presque gênant, parce que c'était un non dit, quelque chose de personnel. Dean n'était pas de la ou venait Cas, ils n'avaient pas la même expérience, pas le même âge non plus. Pour le coup, c'était quelque chose de bête, mais vrai, il lui arrivait de l'oublier par moment. Cas avait vu plus de choses dans sa vie que Dean, mais jamais il n'en parlait, jamais il ne le mettait en avant. Il donnait toujours l'impression d'être comme un bébé. Avec aucune idée des relations humaines, sociales et affectives. Enfin un bébé, oui certes, mais un bébé qui avait une bouche divine et une langue foutrement douée.  
Forcément qu'il ne pouvait penser que ça Dean, parce que pour le moment Cas était occupé à choyer l'entrejambes de son amant. Le chasseur passait ses mains dans les cheveux de l'ange, les tiraillant doucement. La chaleur était encore montée d'un cran, et Dean sentait ses joues qui commençaient à le bruler et pas que là d'ailleurs. Castiel était particulièrement perfectionniste et appliqué, alors son amant avait atrocement de mal à garder le contrôle de lui-même. C'était un laissé aller total, un relâchement.. un abandon. Total.  
La langue de l'ange s'activait avec ardeur sur le sexe palpitant de Dean, il n'avait pas fallu grand chose pour le faire se réveiller ce matin, comme quasiment tous les matins d'ailleurs, Cas avait cet effet sur lui. Excitant. Au sens totalement propre du mot. Il excitait tout ses sens ; et là ce matin c'était le toucher. Tendre et ferme, humide et chaud. Au fond de sa gorge, il le faisait aller et venir, tout en caressant l'intérieur de sa cuisse de sa main libre. Il avait apprit, à sentir les mouvements du corps, à ne pas arrêter quand il le sentait se tendre et se redresser vers lui, mais au contraire continuer plus fort. Mais ce matin quand Dean souleva les hanches, Cas l'en empêcha d'un ouvertement ferme et autoritaire en appuyant sur sa hanche.

« Non. Tu ne bouges pas. », susurra t-il, le retirant une seconde d'entre ses lèvres.

Dean senti une bouffée de chaleur absolument démesurée le prendre. L'autorité, comme ça d'un coup. Sans qu'il lui apprenne à jouer de cela. Alors là, il allait falloir qu'il lui explique comment il avait apprit ça. Mais pour le moment il n'avait plus aucune faculté de pensées Dean, il était juste coincé contre le matelas, prisonnier de la bouche de Cas, entravé d'une seule main oppressante sur l'os apparent de sa hanche.  
Et plus les coups de langues de Cas se faisaient long et plus sa bouche aspirait le gland rouge écarlate, plus les gémissements de Dean emplissaient la pièce. Il releva même un bras pour s'accrocher au montant du lit, tandis que l'autre main se chargea de dégager le drap de leur corps. Trop chaud, trop humide et surtout, il voulait voir. Se délecter de la vue de son ange qui était en train de faire de sales choses. De voir son innocence dans ses yeux mêlée au désir et la luxure. Castiel était devenu un objet de luxure absolument irrésistible. Il avait cette indécence dans les mouvements de son corps, comme là. Le corps vouté, la tête entre les jambes de Dean et pourtant les fesses relevée, le bas de son dos cambré comme un chat qui s'étirerait. Chaque muscle finement dessiné apparent. La sueur perlant à peine, luisant sur sa peau brûlante. Et son visage.  
Mon dieu.  
Les yeux clos, certes, mais pas fermés avec force. Non juste à peine posés, ses paupières presque papillonnantes, de plaisir. De délectation. Cette bouche, totalement choquante, qui allait et venait sur son sexe dur. Avec application.  
Castiel. Rien qu'à lui. Castiel.

« Cas… », finit-il par jouir dans un grognement sourd.

Son corps fut prit de soubresauts contrôlés. Les poings fermés avec force, sa main droite tirant sur le montant du lit qui grinçait sinistrement, et l'autre dans les cheveux de son amant pour lui tirer la tête en arrière ; s'offrant une vue d'une folle impudeur. Le visage de Castiel, se gorgeant de la vision de Dean secoué par l'orgasme. Se regarder l'un l'autre et crever de plaisir à le faire. C'était comme ça à tous les coups.  
Puis quelques secondes plus tard, Castiel était dans un état plus indécent encore, ses lèvres et ses joues tachées de la semence blanche. Il sorti le bout de la langue pour essuyer un coin de sa bouche. Mais c'était sans compter sur Dean qui le forçait à remonter vers lui pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser. Une main sur sa nuque, les doigts dans ses cheveux, l'autre dans le creux de son dos. Glissant sur sa peau humide. Un déferlement de sensualité.  
Un baiser sale, et collant. Une langue pour nettoyer une joue. Un nouveau baiser, acre.  
Puis Cas reposait sa tête sur l'oreiller, à coté de Dean, leur corps emmêlés ; comme ne faisait qu'un seul. Dans les draps a moitié tombé sur le carrelage. Les fringues étalées.

Et la porte qui s'ouvrait à la volée. Sam qui rentrait dans la chambre avant de ..

« C'pas vrai.. les gars… »

Il posa sa main sur ses yeux et chercha entre deux doigts à voir juste ou était la table. Dean tira le draps sur son amant et lui.

« Quoi ? qu'est-ce que tu fout là ?  
- J'ai faim. Et tu as le café.  
- Bonjour Sam. », fit juste Castiel, rougissant et détournant les yeux.

Sam leur tournait le dos, tout en récupérant la boite de café soluble et piquant une part de tarte dans la boite qu'avait ramené Castiel. Puis il sortit aussi vite qu'il était rentré.

« Maintenant tu iras lui déposer de la tarte et du café dans sa chambre avant de venir me voir le matin. C'est quelque chose qui se reproduit un peu trop souvent en ce moment. », conclu Dean en se levant, nu, pour aller son bout de tarte à lui.

Il croqua dedans avant d'avoir un sourire de gamin.

« Ahh la tarte ! »

_Fin_.


End file.
